An audio/video camera may capture audio and/or video. A separate storage device may be used to store data corresponding to the audio and/or video captured by the camera.
The camera and the storage device may be used for surveillance indoors, for example, by placing the camera and the storage device on a table or on a shelf.
Unfortunately, it may be inconvenient, conspicuous and/or difficult to use the camera and the storage device outdoors, for example, by a user that engages in activity that requires movement, combat operations, security tasks, sports, with limited or no space for carrying accessory devices, while riding a motorcycle or a horse, or the like.